


Senses

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in Daniel and Peggy’s married life as seen through the five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**_Sight_ **

She loves watching him as he sleeps.

She knows she is a never-ending source of stress and worry for him. His forehead is in a constant state of furrow when they are at work, and sometimes at home. It’s not until he is asleep that his face softens completely. Gone are the creases, the crow’s feet, the frown lines. He looks years younger when he sleeps.

She wants to reach out and touch his face, feel the smoothness, but he needs the rest. He’s been working nonstop, handling his own workload and taking on additional tasks in the past few months. Yet another source of his stress.

He sighs in his sleep and turns his face away from her. He is a lean man but his upper body is muscular. Long neck, broad shoulders, well-defined chest, small waist. Strong arms she wishes were around her right now. She loves his kindness, his passion, his intelligence, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t love the way he looks.

They still have a few hours before they have to get up for the day, so she snuggles next to him. As she closes her eyes, his chiseled profile the last thing she sees, she thinks how lucky she is to have such a good man by her side.

**_Smell_ **

He awakens to the scent of coffee. She is up and has been in the kitchen. He usually wakes up first but lately, she’s been getting up earlier. Getting out of bed, he crutches to the bathroom. She's taken her shower already, the subtle floral scent of her Camay bath soap permeating the room. Very feminine. Very Peggy.

His shower done, he dresses and walks into the kitchen. She is at the counter, sipping her tea. A cup sits next to the coffee pot, ready for him.

“Good morning,” he says, breathing in a delicious waft of ham and melting cheese. “What’s in the oven?”

“One of Mr. Jarvis’s egg casseroles. He dropped it off last night. Smells wonderful.”

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her stomach. His lips caress her neck. She’s dotted her perfume behind her ear, the fruit and spice, combined with the heady scent of her, tickling his nostrils.

“You smell better.”

“I’m not on the menu.”

“You could be.” He nips at her ear, then he sweeps his tongue over her skin. “Taste good, too.”

She laughs and turns in his arms, lightly pushing him away. “Fix your coffee.”

He lets her go and she opens the oven, removing the casserole. He breathes in, his stomach growling instinctively. They’re fortunate to have such thoughtful friends, especially ones who can cook like a gourmet chef.

**_Hearing_ **

“Daniel?”

She closes the front door behind her. The house is filled with a smooth jazz tune playing on the radio. As she walks closer to the kitchen, she hears the clanking of a pan. What is he doing?

She stops at the kitchen doorway, watching him. Now she can hear the boiling of water and, with the oven door open, the sizzling of something that smells scrumptious.

“Daniel?”

He starts. “Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.” He closes the oven door.

“Tommy Dorsey disguised my entrance.”

He turns away from the stove and she walks into his arms. She hears him sigh against her hair. He's content. So is she.

“Dinner should be ready soon,” he says. “Why don't you put on something comfortable and lie on the couch?”

She pulls back from the embrace. “You made me dinner?”

“Don't sound so surprised. I do know how to make a few things.” 

His mouth meets hers with that simmering passion she knows well. She sighs as they break the kiss.

“Go,” he says. “I have work to do and you’re a distraction.

She takes his advice, stripping down and putting on her housecoat. When she gets to the living room, she turns down the music and settles on the couch, eyes closed. She should go help him but she's so comfortable, so happy, and the music is so soothing...

**_Taste_ **

Her lips open, and she welcomes his tongue. He knows what she had for dinner, as she just ate it in front of him, but he can taste the pepper from the beef, the smokiness of the roasted potatoes, the tang from the cauliflower with cheese sauce.

He’d surprised her with dinner. It was nothing exciting, certainly not up to Mr. Jarvis’s standards, but it must have been good enough, as this was his reward.

The kiss ends naturally, both of them in need of catching their breath.

“Thank you for this,” she says, her thumb running over his lips.

“My pleasure, if this is the thanks I get.” He kisses her palm, enjoying the saltiness of her skin. “You need to eat better. I’ve taken it upon myself to make sure that happens.”

“I eat fine.”

“Sometimes,” he teases.

“I’ve gotten better lately. However, if you want to keep feeding me like this, I won’t stop you.”

“It was nothing special.”

“It was very special to me, darling,” she says, running her palm over his cheek. “So, what’s for dessert?”

His brow furrows. “I'm sorry, Peg. I didn't think to get anything.”

Her mouth curls into that mischievous Peggy smile. “I can think of something we can have for dessert.”

He leans in and gets another taste of the spice, the tang, and of the passion and beauty that is his wife.

**_Touch_ **

His hand brushes over the growing bulge. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, his hand is a constant presence on her stomach. They are in bed, having just made love. Despite her being about six months along, she still wants him, still wants to feel him near her, inside her. He is more than happy to oblige.

“You think it’s a boy or a girl?” His hand lightly massages her belly.

“I don’t know. Rose thinks it’s a boy.”

“I’d like that,” he says, kissing her temple.

“What if it’s a girl?”

“I’d like that, too.”

He moves his lips to her stomach, where he plants a long, open-mouth kiss. Then he jerks back.

“Was that…?” His shocked look becomes a wide smile.

“It was. Your child wanted to say hello.”

“Hello back ’atcha, kiddo.” He puts his cheek on her belly, hoping for a repeat visit. His child did not disappoint, giving a powerful kick.

She winces, then smiles. “Oh! That was a good one.”

He pulls back, rubbing his cheek. “It’s definitely a girl, and she has her mother’s ability to take down a man with one kick.”

She runs a hand through his thick hair. “I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you, Peg. I love you, too, little one.” He puts his palm on her stomach, right where it belongs.


End file.
